1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a composition and a regimen for the treatment of epidermal herpetic lesions caused by Herpes Simplex Virus (HSV-1), Herpes Zoster, or Herpes Genitalia.
2. Description of the Related Art
Antiviral agents, such as Zovirax, are somewhat effective in the treatment of epidermal herpetic lesions caused by Herpes Simplex Virus (HSV-1). However, it has been found that they increase the potential for contact spread of the virus because the user must apply these compositions directly to the lesions. This direct contact may spread the virus to the hand of the user, and thereby spread the virus to other parts of the body. Topical application, without extreme caution, may be a common mode of spreading the viral infection. Any contact between the cold sore and a finger, whether it has been used to apply a topical treatment or otherwise, becomes a source to spread the virus. Although oral administrations of antiviral agents for systemic treatment are valuable additions to the treatment modalities currently used for epidermal herpetic lesions, the possibilities for side effects are always a concern.
In addition, it is also known that zinc compounds, particularly zinc sulfate containing compounds, may have some therapeutic application to Herpes Simplex Virus, but these compositions are usually applied topically, and may have the same potentials to spread the virus as previously discussed.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a modality for the oral administration of an anti-viral composition that is all natural, efficacious, easy to administer and without any side effects that may be seen in other orally administered treatments for epidermal herpetic lesions. Thus, there is a need in the art for a composition and regimen that meets these desires.